the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Lose All Your Phat in One Day
How to Lose All Your Phat in One Day is the eighth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on May 7, 2013. Proviously Welcome to the Jungle Next Blue Canvases Synopsis Plot Tasha listens to a message from Rick that he can't wait to see her at Malik's event tonight. Pookie comes in carrying his last things into Tasha's home. He says if he didn't have to unpack he would escort her to the event. Malik welcomes everyone to his event. He asks who likes breasts. He says breasts are out and asses are the new tig ol' bitties. He shows a video of him eating a cheeseburger when a woman with a big booty walks by. He asks himself why does he have to choose between his burger and the booty, when he says he doesn't have to choose and that he can have both at the same time. He presents the fatty burger, two burgers side by side to look like a butt. He introduces Phatty's restaurant. He says he wants to open one in every major city. Tee-Tee asks Jason if he wants in on Phatty's. Jason says the burgers are phenomenal, but there is no way he is getting involved with a man who had to sell his house on Craigslist. Keira is at Blue's in a dress and he tells her she's overdressed for the Cheesecake Factory. She tells him they are going to Malik's party. Blue says no and that he's not cool with Malik. Keira says it will be ok once Malik sees Blue is cool with Keira. Tasha arrives at the event and Malik says he's already got 25% of his investments. Malik asks her if she's ok and that she said it was ok for him to invite Rick. She says it's cool and that Rick missed that train and she's moved on with Pookie. Tasha tells Chardonnay to run interference and tells her to get the skanks away from Rick. Chardonnay goes over to them and asks if they heard that Kobe is in the hallway with some white chicks. The ladies leave. She tells Rick Tasha sent her over to get rid of them. He says to tell Tasha she doesn't see any ring on this finger. Tasha goes over and sends Chardonnay away. He says he was waiting for a real woman to come along. He asks how much time do they have and she asks how much time do they need. Pookie appears at the party. She tries to hide. Rick says, "Wait a minute. That's Pookie? That's your dude?" He then asks why are they (Rick and Tasha) together. Pookie asks if that's Rick and asks if that's why she's been acting ghetto and inappropriate, because she thought he would trip that he ex is there. He says he'll go over and say hi. Keira and Blue show up. Keira tells Tee-Tee to tell Malik to come and find her. He calls Keira and Blue a couple and Keira says just because they are both cute, people shouldn't assume they are a couple. He says they should take a shot every time someone asks if they are a couple. Chardonnay and Tasha watch Pookie and Rick talking. Malik meets a potential investor and asks what she thought of the presentation. She says it was cute and delightful, but it isn't her cup of tea. He says it has already garnered investments from big time investors. She says it's impressive, but she was lead to believe that he wanted to take his brand to the next level and this seems like a lateral move. She says that all of his ventures seem a little common, but to call her if he's interested in taking things to the next level. Pookie tells Tasha Rick said he's still in love with her, but then says he's just joking. He says he's cool and Rick asked him to be his bodyguard while he's in LA. He says they will be hanging out a lot together. Blue and Keira (both clearly a bit tipsy/drunk) see Malik and figure out what she should say to him. They continue to take shots. Chardonnay tells Rick that she doesn't know what kind of game he's running but he needs to shut it down. Rick asks if Tasha is in there and realizes Chardonnay is relaying messages from Tasha on the phone. He says he's tired of being her jumpoff and it's either him or Pookie. Jason walks up and asks how she knows Rick. She says everybody knows Rick Fox because he's a Laker. Malik tells the investor how about he invest something in her and she asks if those rapey lines work. She says this attempt is low-rent to get in her pants and asks for her business card back and tears it up. He says he already put her number is his phone and texted her a penis pic. Tee-Tee tells him that they have enough investors to make Phatty's a reality. He tells Tee-Tee to shut it down and that he's trying to rebrand himself. He tells his assistant to set up an appointment with Reese, the potential investor. Keira and Blue arrive back home. She tells him once Malik gets to know him he'll fall in love with him too. They shake hands at the door and then kiss. Keira pulls away and then Blue apologizes. They blame it on being drunk and then kiss again and then tell each other goodnight. Keira goes inside and throws up. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie * Candice Patton as Tori * Miranda Rae Mayo as Patreece Sheibani Special Guest * Earthquake as Himself